Just Give Me an Answer
by aikyoon
Summary: "Apakah kau tertarik dengan pria?" Marco sukses tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jean. Apa maksudnya ia menanyakan hal begitu pada Marco? / Kumpulan drabble, first fic in this fandom.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Jean K./Marco B**

**Rated K+**

**Warning : AU, Possibly OOC, Drabble(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#1 Just Give Me an Answer**

Hal yang biasa bagi Marco jika teman-temannya setiap istirahat selalu mendatangi meja Marco dan meminjam buku catatannya. Entah itu untuk menyontek PR ataupun hanya mencatat apa yang belum lengkap di catatatnnya. Oh, jangan salah, Marco bukanlah murid jenius diantara teman-temannya. Sebetulnya yang paling jenius adalah Annie Leonhardt. Tapi tidak ada yang berani minta jawaban PR darinya, kenapa? Itu sama saja mereka mengajak bertengkar 2 komplotan preman pasar.

Jean Kirschstein ini salah satu yang setiap harinya meminta contekan jawaban pada Marco. Dia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di samping Marco. Agar dia bisa memanfaatkan tempat duduknya saat sedang ujian. Baru saja Marco ingin mengerjakan nomor 2, pasti sudah ada bisikan iblis yang mengemis-ngemis jawaban. Jean tidak peduli saat guru melototinya, bahkan ia juga tidak peduli harus membersihkan toilet yang baunya sampai langkit ketujuh—ok, ini berlebihan. Terkecuali saat pelajaran Bapak Rivaille. Bapak Rivaille ini terkenal dengan sebutan '_Guru Pencabut Nyawa'_, jangan berani-berani mencari masalah dengan Bapak Rivaille ini. Mencari masalah dengannya sama saja mereka membunuh diri mereka secara pelan-pelan.

Ok, kembali ke cerita. Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat dimulai. Seperti biasa Marco dan Jean menetap di kelas. Marco yang sedang serius mencatat semua tulisan di papan tulis, buku tulisnya ditarik secara paksa oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Hei, aku lagi menulis! Jangan kau ambil buku tulisku tiba-tiba begitu! Kalau kau mau meminjamnya, bilang saja dong tidak usah merebut gitu!" Kata Marco marah.

"Aku lupa membawa bekal hari ini. Kau membawa bekal apa hari ini? Karena kau tadi memarahiku, aku mengambil setengah jatah bekalmu." Demi Tuhan, kalau yang Jean hadapi bukan Marco, sudah dijamin akan terjadi kasus pertengkaran diantara dua siswa hanya karena masalah sepele. Marco hanya menghela nafasnya. Sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begini oleh temannya ini.

Marco mengeluarkan tempat makannya yang berwarna abu-abu muda, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Jean. Tanpa aba-aba, Jean langsung merebut tempat makan yang ada di tangan Marco dan membagi dua dengan sumpitnya.

"Hei, Marco. Sebelah kanan adalah wilayahmu dan sebelah kiri adalah wilayahku. Kau tidak boleh mengambil jatahku, ok?" Ujar Jean. Marco hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Jean.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka memakan bekal mereka— ehem, lebih tepatnya bekal Marco sampai bersih, tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa makanan.

"Hei, Marco. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Marco yang hendak minum berhenti sejenak dan mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Jean? Katakan langsung saja." Jawabnya sambil meneguk air putih yang diminumnya.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan pria?" Marco sukses tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jean. Apa maksudnya ia menanyakan hal begitu pada Marco?

"Kau ini suka menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh, Jean!" Jawab Marco masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan pakai basa-basi, cepat jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Jean.

"Tentu saja tidak, Jean! Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Kata Marco lagi. Bola mata Jean melirik ke arah Marco, mengubah posisi duduknya jadi lebih dekat dari Marco. Matanya menatap iris _honeybrown _milik pemuda yang mempunyai flek di sekitar pipinya. Berdebar-debar adalah yang dirasakan Marco sekarang, melihat wajah Jean yang hanya berjarak 15 cm dari wajahnya membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan pipinya sudah dihiasi oleh guratan-guratan merah.

"Hei, Marco. Katanya kau tidak tertarik kepada pria. Tapi kenapa…" Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Jean memajukan wajahnya lagi menjadi lebih dekat, mungkin sekarang hanya berjarak 10 cm. "Saat aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menatapmu, tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah dan detak jantungmu semakin cepat, eh?"

Marco tidak berani menjawabnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia telah kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan katakan. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa reaksi tubuhnya seperti ini, jangankan ia mau mendorong pemuda di depannya itu, menggerakkan tangannya saja susah.

"Atau kah kau hanya tertarik dengan pria sepertiku?" Tangannya Jean meraih pipi Marco. Marco terpaksa memejamkan matanya, tidak mau lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jean selanjutnya.

Sudah beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya Marco tidak merasakan tangan dingin Jean di pipinya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Jean sedang tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Marco.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau enak untuk dijahili, ya! Maaf ya yang tadi, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kok!" Ujar Jean masih tertawa. Marco hanya memalingkan wajahnya, kesal terhadap temannya itu yang setiap hari pasti saja selalu menjahilinya. Walaupun begitu guratan merah masih menghiasi pipi ber-fleknya itu.

* * *

**#2 As Long as I'm with You Here**

_Kresek… Kresek…_

Jean Kirschstein, mahasiswa yang masuk jurusan alam sedang ditugasi untuk menjelajah hutan Trost bersama temannya, Marco Bodt, yang setia setiap saat menemani Jean ketika ada tugas seperti ini. Jean terlihat sibuk menghindari tanaman-tanaman yang menghalangi pandangan matanya, sedangkan Marco sendiri sibuk melihat tanaman-tanaman di sekitarnya.

"Oi, cepatlah, Marco. Apa yang kau lihat sih?!" Kata Jean kesal melihat gerak sahabatnya itu lambat seperti siput.

"Jean, disini banyak tanaman yang berkhasiat. Apakah kau tidak mau melihat-lihatnya dulu?" Jawab Marco dengan lembut. Dia jongkok dihadapan tanaman berbuah yang bentuknya seperti Bengkuang akan tetapi warnanya ungu seperti Ubi. "Kau tahu ini apa?" Tanya Marco sambil menunjuk ke arah tanaman itu.

"Buah Bit, itu bisa digunakan untuk pewarna makanan alami dan banyak kandungan yang bermanfaat bagi tubuh disitu." Jawab Jean.

"Wow, kau semakin pintar, Jean." Ucap Marco sambil tersenyum.

"Tanaman itu banyak tumbuh di kampung halamanku dan ibuku pernah menceritakan secara detail tentang buah itu. Jadi menurutku buah itu tidak asing lagi bagiku." Sahut Jean singkat.

"Wah, pasti di kampung halamanmu banyak tanaman-tanaman yang belum kuketahui. Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku main ke kampung hala—" Belum sempat Marco melanjutkan perkataannya, Jean langsung menyelanya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi suram. "Marco, kenapa batu yang tadi kita letakan untuk petunjuk jalan tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Jean?" Marco langsung mendekati Jean dan melihat ke arah tanah yang seharusnya ada batu disana tetapi sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana. Keringat mulai mengguyur sekujur tubuh Jean.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang kalau tanpa petunjuk begini?" Tanya Jean panik.

"Jean, apakah ponselmu menyala? Mungkin saja kita bisa menghubungi orang untuk pertolongan." Tanya Marco lagi, Jean yang mendengar pertanyaan Marco langsung cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sayangnya, keberuntungan lagi tidak bersama mereka. Jean berputus asa, bingung bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari hutan ini. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir keras akan tetapi tidak ada hasil. Marco menggeledah isi tasnya untuk melihat stok makanan dan minuman yang mereka punya tiba-tiba benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran jatuh ke tanah.

"Jean, aku baru ingat kalau aku bawa kompas." Kata Marco sambil menyodorkan kompasnya ke arah Jean.

"Tch, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Ini satu-satunya yang kita punya untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Apakah persediaan konsumsi kita masih cukup, Marco?" Tanya jean.

"Mudah-mudahan cukup. Walaupun tidak cukup, kita bisa mengambil buah-buahan di sekitar hutan ini." Ujar Marco. "Tapi apa sebaiknya perjalanannya kita lanjutkan besok pagi? Hari mulai gelap, semakin susah untuk mencari jalan walaupun pakai kompas pun." Saran Marco. Jean menatap Marco sejenak dan memejamkan matanya sambil menghumbaskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita cari ranting atau kayu untuk membuat api unggun dan membuat tenda untuk bermalam disini." Kata Jean, Marco meng-iya-kan dan langsung mencari kayu atau ranting.

.

.

.

Sudah kurang lebih 1 jam mereka mencari ranting dan kayu untuk dibuat api unggun, mereka mendirikan tenda dan menggelar tikar di depannya.

"Kau mau Marshmallow, Jean?" Marco menawarkan Jean dan Jean mengangguk.

Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Hanya suara kobaran api dan suara jangkrik yang tercipta disana.

Jean yang pada dasarnya orang yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku takut kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini dan akan tinggal di hutan ini selama-lamanya." Kata Jean tiba-tiba.

"Ayolah, Jean. Kita berpikir positif saja, hilangkan semua pikiran negatifmu dari otakmu. Aku yakin, esok hari kita sudah bisa keluar dari hutan ini, kok." Hibur Marco, sebetulnya ia juga sedikit takut dengan situasi ini.

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku, Marco. Kenapa kau bisa tenang sekali, sih?"

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku tenang? Mungkin, kalau aku melakukan petualangan ini tidak bersamamu mungkin aku bakal gelisah. Tapi—" Marco tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat hembusan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Beda sekali dengan angin di kota, disini jauh lebih segar dan sejuk. Berbeda dengan di kota yang sudah tercemar udaranya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau aku tersesat di hutan ini bersamamu, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa gelisah sama sekali. Mungkin itu karena kau, kau selalu membuatku merasa aman, Jean." Kata Marco. Hemoglobin seketika mengumpul di pipi Jean, dia tersipu malu dengan perkataan Marco. Tidak pernah ada yang berbicara seperti ini kepadanya, ini baru pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Tch, apa-apaan dengan perkataanmu itu? Sudah, aku ingin istirahat." Jean langsung beranjak ke dalam tenda. Sebetulnya sih ia bukan ingin istarahat, akan tetapi ingin pergi dari Marco sementara agar wajah tersipu malu-nya tidak ketawan oleh Marco. Padahal Marco sudah tahu gerak-gerik Jean saat ia tersipu malu seperti apa.

"Haha, selamat beristirahat Jean!" Ujar Marco sambil tertawa.

* * *

**#3 Regret**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari suatu sudut. Marco Bodt, 104th _trainee_ sedang berusaha untuk menghindari kejaran titan itu. Walaupun sejauh dan sekencang apapun dia berlari, dia tahu pasti dia tidak akan berhasil dan mungkin ia akan mengakhiri perjuangannya sampai sini. Gas yang dikeluarkan 3DMG-nya sudah habis, sedangkan titan itu masih mengejar di belakangnya. Tidak ada orang disana, ia sendirian. Sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang tahu keberadaannnya dimana. Mungkin sudah takdirnya jika ia mati tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jalan yang buntu, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Perasaan takut, bingung, putus asa berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir bening ikut menyeruak dari matanya hingga mengalir ke pipinya saat tangan titan itu meraih tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar memori-memori ia bersama teman-temannya.

Saat Sasha meminta-minta roti kepadanya, Connie yang menjahilinya dengan menempeli kertas bertuliskan '_Hug me'_ di punggung Marco sehingga saat Marco lewat setiap orang akan memeluknya, reaksi Bertholdt saat ia dikerjai olehnya dan Reiner, Eren yang sering sekali bertengkar oleh Jean. Dan— oh, ya, Jean. Dia teringat oleh pemuda itu. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya. Dia teringat bahwa terdapat secarik kertas di kantung celana sebelah kirinya untuk Jean. Sayangnya dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu Jean. Rasanya ingin sekali ia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat otaknya memutar semua memori itu, tapi ia tidak bisa sama sekali mengeluarkan suaranya. Pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya sampai ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Pandangan kosong Jean menatap ke arah kobaran api di depannya. Sahabat dekatnya sudah bercampur dengan mayat-mayat lainnya di dalam api itu. Dia tidak bisa menangis. Bahkan, saat ia menemukan mayat sahabatnya itu ia tidak bisa menangis. Sampai akhirnya Armin datang dan memberikan secarik kertas kepada Jean.

"Tadi ada petugas yang memberikan ini kepadaku dari kantung celana Marco sebelah kiri dan kulihat namamu di surat ini, jadi mungkin ini surat ditujukan untukmu." Kata Armin sambil menyerahkanku secarik kertas yang masih terlipat rapi.

Jean membuka surat itu perlahan dan membaca perlahan-lahan surat itu :

_Kepada Jean Kirschstein,_

_Hai, Jean! Haha, sebetulnya aku sedikit ragu-ragu saat membuat surat ini dan mungkin kau akan menganggapku bodoh atau aneh saat membaca isi surat ini._

_Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah mengagumi sejak lama dan lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu menjadi rasa suka. Singkat kata saja, aku suka padamu, Jean. Aku tahu kau selama ini menyukai Mikasa, maka dari itu aku khawatir untuk memberikan surat ini padamu, haha! Tapi pada akhirnya aku bertekad membuat surat ini. Aku harap kau tidak marah atau menjauhiku setelah membaca surat ini, ya. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman bilang saja padaku dan kita hanya menjadi teman atau sahabat saja, tidak lebih. Haha! Di waktu yang akan datang nanti kita bersama-sama bergabung di _Military Legion _dan kita tidak usah repot menghadapi titan setiap hari. _

_Sepertinya apa yang ingin kubicarakan sudah cukup. Kalau kau tidak ingin membalasnya tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau kau ingin membalasnya itu akan membuatku senang._

_Marco Bodt_

Jean tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi setelah selesai membaca surat ini. Penyesalan, itu yang dirasakan Jean. Menyesal karena kenapa ia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Marco lebih lama? Kenapa ia malah menghabiskan waktu bertengkar dengan Eren? Sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya terdapat perasaan suka terhadap Marco. Tentang Mikasa, Jean hanya terpesona dengan rambut hitamnya. Hanya Marco yang mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai potensi menjadi pemimpin dan Marco yang membuatnya percaya diri.

Diremasnya kertas itu dan ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan masuk ke _Scouting Legion _dan ini semua hanya untuk Marco. Ya, hanya untuk Marco seorang. Dia tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya sendiri walaupun memasuki _Scouting Legion _taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yey, saya ngebuat drabble lagi \(; A ;)/

Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, mungkin saya bakal menetap di fandom ini untuk kedepannya. Karena JeanMarco adalah otp utama saya jadi saya membuat kumpulan drabble ini. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Feel-nya kurang kah? Monggo di corat-coret di kotak review.

Salam kenal bagi penghuni fandom ini! Dan terima kasih bagi yang senantiasa mau membaca fanfic ini :3


End file.
